


There's a dick in my head, and a bubble butt too

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima's thinking about the D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first day of high school, the teacher told them to make a list of their favourite traits of their best friends. Tsukishima immediately had three thoughts come to mind in succession: freckles, loyalty, bubble butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a dick in my head, and a bubble butt too

On their first day of high school, the teacher told them to make a list of their favourite traits of their best friends. Tsukishima immediately had three thoughts come to mind in succession: freckles, loyalty, bubble butt. He tried not to think about it, but his mind conjured up the image of what he saw last time they showered for training. He tried not to think of the dick that swung past him when Yamaguchi was trying to find a towel that one time. He gave in for a second to think about Yamaguchi's potential to be a boyfriend and felt the tent in his pants. He quickly put his bag on his lap, ignoring the curious glances his classmates sent him.

Yamaguchi asked him if anything was wrong, if he was sick and had to go see the nurse. He let out the familiar “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” and saw the smile that accompanied “Sorry, Tsukki.”. He quickly scribbled down 'loyalty, his grin, his butt' then crossed out the last one and found a new piece of paper. 'Loyalty, his grin, the companionship, the way he lights up sometimes'. The teacher told them to stop writing after five minutes had passed, then hand them to who you wrote about, if they're in this classroom. The class was full of laughs, a “I didn't know I did that!”, and a “You didn't write about me?!”. In the middle of it all, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi traded notes.

'Coolness', Yamaguchi had admired that from the start, no surprises there. 'Music sense' Yamaguchi thought that anything he did had to be cool. 'His hot body'. Tsukishima read it four times before he acknowledged that Yamaguchi wrote it. He tried to catch his eye, but he was hunched over what Tsukishima gave him. His erection was back at thoughts of actually hot bodies. Written in a tiny font at the bottom of the page was “I want him to kiss me.”

Tsukishima quickly wrote on another page. 'His lips', 'his bubble butt', 'I can't stop thinking about his dick', and 'you can kiss me at lunch'. He suppressed the 'you're ruining your friendship' thoughts and tapped Yamaguchi on his shoulder to pass him the paper. When he turned back, he looked hopeful. That was when Tsukishima renewed his vow to never let anything bad happen to him. The teacher got their attention again and the rest of the time until lunch went slower than should be possible on the first day of school.

\/

Lunch was eaten in silence, then they moved to one of the isolated areas of the school. They spent a lot of time making sure they were actually okay with kissing, and which angle to use. Tsukishima haltingly leaned the small distance down and tilted his head to the right so their noses didn't collide. Yamaguchi tilted his head to the right and glanced to Tsukishima's eyes for a final confirmation, when he got it, he closed the distance so their lips were touching, then they started what they thought was the correct motion.

Yamaguchi was the first to pull away. He smiled that smile that happens when he lights up. Tsukishima grinned fondly. Yamaguchi said “We did it.”. Tsukishima repeated it. Yamaguchi shouted it. They ran away from the spot when a bald teacher opened a window and started yelling. Yamaguchi reached for his hand and held it in the air. Whispering now that there were people around, “We're boyfriends now?”

“Yes.”

 


End file.
